wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Segaruu
The Segaruu are a saurian species found across the Kelveros Cluster. They are known by humans for their aggression and for the numerous assaults on human territories. Over 900,000,000 people have lost their lives as a result of Segaruu aggression, 700,000,000 of which occurred over one month on Minerva in the largest loss of human life ever recorded. History Their history is similar to that of Humanity, riddled with war and violence. Segaria, their homeworld, quickly advanced into an industrial age, where mechanical weapons similar to human guns were invented. Due to complicated designs, they were quickly discarded for energy weapons only three decades later. After a planet-scale war, all of the Segaruu species was left under he rule of the largest nation, known as Iluit'Kanahta. Under the control of Iluit'Kanahta, the Segaruu advanced into the space age, and colonized a cooler, wetter world in the same system. The Segarian Union was formed, which secured the species unity under a single banner. Wartimes Eventually, the species developed a method of space travel, which stretched the speed of light to its limits. Very quickly, interstellar colonization was enacted, and millions of Segaruu voluntarily left Segaria for new worlds. FTL travel was soon perfected, and the Segaruu population skyrocketed. The Segaruu encountered another species, the Unara, and quickly declared war on the Unarans. The Unara, who hadn't left their system yet, were quickly exterminated and their worlds became new Segaruu colonies. One other species, the Velshr'k were found and also exterminated. Only 10 years after the extinction of the Velshr'k, Humanity was discovered by the Segaruu. Human-Segaruu war Now possessing over a dozen worlds, the Segaruu attacked Averill, the sole Imerenian colony, killing the worlds population. The remainder of Humanity began fighting back, which was a surprise to the Segaruu. The Unara and Velshr'k hadn't seen a violent history, which put them at a major disadvantage. Humanity on the other hand, was equally or moreso violent than the Segaruu, which balanced the playing field. The Segaruu began to lose important battles, and eventually, worlds. Human forces stormed many worlds, including Garanta (Garanta was renamed to Halsey by the Asinican Republic). The Segaruu Union was able to win one major battle, the Destruction of Minerva. Amidst the war with the Segaruu, Human forces allied in recognition of the greatest threat. The Asinican Republic, the most militaristic and largest human nation, waged total war against the Segaruu, which was devastatingly effective. Other larger nations, such as Anticus, fought so vastly different than the Asinican Republic, that often times the Segaruu were left disorganized and trapped. The war waged on for 16 years, before a truce was declared. The result of the war was a Pyrrhic victory for humanity, in part from the Asinican capture of Garanta and the Segaruu's inability to breach Human space following the Battle of Minerva. Post War Since the Segaruu Unions defeat in the Human-Segaruu war, the Segaruu have paid vast reconstruction debts to Humanity, and have developed established colonies. Relations with Wintermoor nations have improved, to the point that some trade agreements have been established from all nations. A small segaruu population still resides on Halsey, which has since been adopted into Halsian culture. The Segaruu Union was split in 817 following major disagreements on how to manage outer colonies, leading to the creation of the Ili'stiad Ised, three outer colonies which seceded from the Segaruu Union. Though the threat of war was given, no war took place following the split. Anatomy The Segaruu are a bipedal saurian species, with a stature of around 2.4 meters. Known for speed and agility, rather than brute strength, the Segaruu have been known to engage in running speeds far quicker than any human has ever ran without the aid of cybernetics. While their fingers are short, they have long claws that can cause devastating damage to unprotected skin, which led to common use of protective wear even in every day life. Segaruu diet is mostly carnivorous, with native insects to Segaria being a favored food, however berries and other small plants on the planet are also eaten. Category:Index Category:Species Category:Segaruu Category:Marked for Revision